eirelorfandomcom-20200213-history
Davos Thunderhoof
Davos Thunderhoof is a mysterious member of the realm of Eirelor, showing up on occasion wherever excitment and glory and danger is to be had. He is considered by many to be the guardian of all living things. Origin Davos' past is one of many great mysteries of Eirelor. It is not known where he came from nor how old he actually is. Some question whether Davos himself knows the answer to either of these questions. All that is known about Davos Thunderhoof is that he had inhabited Caramar upon the arrival of those from Otrlynd (P.S.E.) and that he continued to live on through even the Third Era; over 7,000 years. Enemy of Mirroth Davos Thunderhoof occupied the lands Thadronand, most often Caramar, long before the arrival of the four races from Otrlynd, but he was not the only great being to call it home. Mirroth, the Wyrm Lord had taken roost among the Harad Mountains. By the time Davos had come down from Nar'Gel at about 600 P.C.E., Mirroth had already been marring the wilderness of Caramar for decades. As Davos had the unique ability to communicate with all living things, sentient or otherwise, he had heard much of the mounting of a great evil that occupied the mountains in southern half of Caramar during his travels. He had heard much of death and destruction and the scarring of the countryside and so he made it his mission to seek out and slay this scourge who had desecrated the land. Davos arrived at the base of the Harad mountains just hours after Mirroth had emerged from atop his mountain once more to burn down the forest. What was once a beautiful forest was now a smoldering pile of ash, flames still flickering on charred stumps. He made his way up through the mountains, following the smell of fire, and after fighting off swarms of fledgling wyrms, he found himself at the mouth of large cave. The moment Davos stepped into the cave, he heard a voice in his head, "Come closer, young Davos, I shall partake in that flesh of yours." The moment Davos came into his throneroom, Mirroth attacked, sending forth a great bout of dragonfire. Davos used telekenetic spells to use a nearby boulder as a shield. He used these same spells to hurl boulders at Mirroth in midflight. Davos also attacked Mirroth mentally, waging war on the wyrm's psyche, as Mirroth did the same. Eventually, Davos let forth a great roar and beams of golden light erupted from Mirroth's eyes and he plummeted down a dark pit. Davos had shattered the wyrm's mind. Davos had assumed that Mirroth had perished; he would be proven incorrect in only the worst ways. It wasn't until about 2000 P.S.E. that Mirroth had emerged and began terrorizing the land of Caramar once more. Only this time, it was the fate of Man that hung in the balance. It was only with the union of the tribes and the help of Davos Thunderhoof that Alaryn Aethondonil was able to slay the Wyrm Lord once and for all. Category:First Era Personage Category:Second Era Personage Category:Third Era Personage Category:Fourth Era Personage